Pirámide de Maslow
by Nessa j
Summary: Todo el mundo tiene unas necesidades básicas, su pirámide de Maslow. Draco estaba en paz consigo mismo hasta que vio como esas necesidades empezaban a temblar. - Slash Harry/Draco
1. Necesidades Fisiológicas

Este nuevo fic está basado en la **Tabla de La Pirámide de Maslow de la ComunidadLj de CrackandRoll **( h t t p : / / community . livejournal . com / crack_and_roll / 80123 . html **-**quitad los espacios para más información sobre esta Tabla y sus necesidades).

Cada capítulo contiene una necesidad y serán bastante cortitos, como éste. Las palabras en negrita son las que tenían que aparecer en la Tabla.

**Disclaimer**: Harry Potter pertenece a (Draco Malfoy) J. Rowling y hago esto sin fines de lucro.

* * *

**NECESIDAD FISIOLÓGICA**

Draco tiene muy claras sus necesidades fisiológicas. Esas necesidades más básicas, las primeras que todo el mundo quiere satisfacer.

Su vida entera estaba completa y tenía sentido, llena hasta la cúspide de su propia pirámide, hasta que empezó a sentir que estas necesidades más fundamentales empezaron a temblar.

Porque a veces, Draco siente un nudo en su estómago que le impide comer, e incluso beber. No es que la comida de Hogwarts le produzca tal asco que le cause esa aversión al alimento, hasta debe admitir que es bastante _comestible_, sólo que no siente ni apetito ni ansias por comer y acabar con una hambre que no siente. Ese nudo, ese insistente _nudo_, le puede durar días enteros y solamente se le relaja lo suficiente para no parecer un malnutrido (o_h, gracias Merlín)_.

Intentando descubrir la causa de su reciente odio a la comida, Draco decide visitar a Snape. Después de hacerle una poción para provocarle un hambre voraz que le dura cuatro horas en las que por poco vacía las cocinas de Hogwarts y causa un paro cardíaco a los elfos de allí, se dirige a la Enfermería.

Con la intervención de Madame Promfey prueba una vez más la incompetencia de la escuela y acaba con la paciencia de la enfermera. Decidido a resolver su problema a _su_ manera, llama a su madre para que le envíe esas carísimas pastas suizas que hacen que se le caiga la baba nada más olerlas y que administra con sumo cuidado.

Días después, al recibir la caja de pastas, se va directo a su habitación para poder concentrarse y llevar a cabo la tarea. Sentado en su cama, con un hechizo anti-migajas sobre esta, se come con éxito cinco de las doce pastas variadas hasta que, en un absurdo pensamiento (provocado por el delirio de comer tan poco desde hacía días), se pregunta si Potter se comería esas pastas con tanta ansía como se come cada mañana las tres tostadas con mermelada de mora, el zumo de naranja y el café con leche con tres cucharitas de azúcar. Al ver que el nudo le vuelve al estómago, coge el paquete con rabia y lo tira a la basura (hecho del que se lamenta rápidamente).

Después de estar un tiempo así, se podría haber acostumbrado y resolver este cambio en su alimentación como un proceso de crecimiento más si no fuera porque empieza a faltarle el **aire**. Preguntándose si es normal olvidarse de respirar hasta acabar mareado viendo a Potter volar, reír, mirarle y desabrocharse la túnica cuando hace demasiado calor en el aula de Pociones, le envía otra carta a su madre preguntándole si en su historial médico hay constancia de algún síntoma de asma. Con la negación y preocupación de Narcissa, pierde un día de colegio para visitar el médico de la familia.

Tras cuatro horas de chequeo (alargadas por la insistencia de Draco), no se le encuentra nada más a parte de una pequeña falta de vitaminas que se resuelve con una carta al director con una denuncia por mala alimentación.

Y cuando empieza a no poder dormir por las noches, cuando le retumban voces, hechos y luces en los ojos, pensando y dándole vueltas a porqué Potter lo ha mirado en ese preciso momento, se decide a buscar la causa y razón de su problema.

*


	2. Necesidades de Seguridad

**NECESIDADES DE SEGURIDAD**

Se podría decir que Draco es un chico seguro. Le habían enseñado que nadie podía con él, que iba a comerse el mundo y que este estaba bajo sus pies. El problema es que, últimamente, ya no siente su **seguridad **tan invencible como antaño.

Draco sabe que nadie se atreve con él. Si hay alguien _malomalo _en el colegio, ese es él mismo. Y eso le encanta y está muy orgulloso por ello. Como un buen Slytherin asusta a los niños pequeños (sobretodo a los Hufflepuff, _oh, sí_), insulta a quien se pone por delante, odia a los Gryffindors, mira con superioridad y se ríe de todo el mundo, y, _por supuesto_, le jode la existencia a Potter. Pero... _Ya estamos otra vez con el jodido Potter. _

Él es fuerte, lo bastante autosuficiente para valerse por sí mismo si alguien intenta pasarse de la raya y devolverle la jugarreta. Es un Malfoy: aparte de ser sexy, atractivo, altamente violable, extremadamente guapo y adorable, está por encima de los demás.

No es que su seguridad personal esté siendo boicoteada. Lo que ocurre es que cada vez que intenta soltarle un comentario cortante a Potter sus palabras mueren en su boca porque, justo antes, el-niño-que-no-mereció-vivir le mira, con esos horrorosos y brillantes y preciosos y _verdes_ ojos y toda la rabia contenida, acumulada cinco segundos antes al verle reír junto la comadreja desaparece, convirtiéndolo en un manojo de nervios que no sabe ni quién es ni dónde está.

Y _ése _es un gran, enorme y brutal problema.

Porque deja de sentir los pies en el suelo y de oír, sentir y ver cualquier cosa aparte de sus ojos. De esos ojos que le acompañan día y noche, que siempre le rondan por la cabeza y que, cuando los ve, se olvida de respirar y de pensar.

Y deja de sentirse seguro porque _su_ voz, _su_ risa y _sus_ ojos le traen escalofríos por toda la columna.

Pero lo peor de todo, lo que más le preocupa, es que empieza a pensar más en Potter que en él mismo.

Y cuando lo comprende, descubre, por fin, que todos sus problemas vienen de Potter.

*


	3. Necesidades de Aceptación Social

_Gracias por los reviews ^^_

_Hoy sube el rating. :)_

**Advertencias: **vouyerismo

**

* * *

**

**NECESIDADES DE ACEPTACIÓN SOCIAL**

**-**

Draco se encuentra en proceso de negación.

Por supuesto, él NO quiere a Potter. La palabra "_**amor**_" o "_querer_" seguida de "_Potter_" no tiene sentido en una misma frase.

No quiere despertarse cada mañana a su lado.

No quiere escuchar su voz y su preciosa risa dirigida sólo a él y para él.

No quiere que a Potter le importe más Draco que sus asquerosos y feos amigos.

No quiere importarle ni que le importe en lo más mínimo.

No quiere pasar con él el resto de sus días y mandarlo todo a la mierda por el insignificante niño-que-vivió-para-joderle-la-vida-a-Draco.

Y, _lógicamente_, no quiere follarse a Potter —y mucho menos que él le folle—.

_OhMerlín_, que eso que tiene duro entre sus piernas no sea por culpa de estar mirando a Potter en las duchas.

Porque él no lo está espiando, ¿verdad? Las duchas son de todos y él puede ir cuando _quiera_ y _hacer_ lo que le dé la real gana. Y eso incluye el hecho de mirar a Potter mientras le cae agua caliente por el pecho, por el abdomen, por su... —a Draco NO le falta el aire por culpa de _eso_, sino por el vapor—y por sus largas piernas. Y tampoco comérselo con los ojos mientras se enjabona —_joder_ —por _todas_ las partes de su cuerpo no es nada raro.

Draco tiene todo el derecho del mundo de estar en una esquina con un hechizo desilusionador viendo a Potter ducharse. Y por eso cuando ve —no, no es un sueño— que Harry empieza a tocarse y acariciarse y mueve su mano arriba y abajo, arriba y abajo... no se marcha a fuera para dejarle algo de intimidad. En lugar de eso y en contra de su voluntad —_sí, claro_—, se levanta con cautela, va hacia Potter, sintiéndose a punto de explotar, y acerca una mano hacia el sexo del otro chico para terminar lo que Harry (inconsciente del espectáculo que está ofreciendo) ha empezado.

*


	4. Necesidades de Autoestima

**NECESIDADES DE AUTOESTIMA**

*****

Lo evita.

Desde esa tarde, esa _maldita_ tarde en las duchas, lo evita.

Porque no puede dejar de pensar en él, jadeante, necesitado, mojado y _caliente_ y sus _no- pares _y seguir con su vida como antes. Imposible.

Realmente lo ha intentado, jura por Merlín y todos los dioses que existan o puedan existir, que lo ha intentado. No encontrárselo por los pasillos, no conectar sus miradas, no hablarle y no tener ningún tipo de contacto por mínimo que sea con él.

(Porque duda que, una vez delante, pueda aguantarse las ganas de empotrarlo contra una pared y violarlo allí mismo —aunque los Malfoys no violan—.)

Y aunque pone toda su fuerza de voluntad y más, parece que todo el mundo se pone en su contra para no tener **éxito**. Y lo peor de todo es que empieza a sentirse paranoico porque, ahora que por fin ha dejado tranquilo a Potter (cosa que él siempre parecía haber deseado), parece que no para de perseguirlo. Y eso aun hace más difícil evitarlo y que Draco pueda mantener su salud mental dentro de límites normales.

Quizás sí que sólo son imaginaciones suyas pero acaba de ver a Potter en la otra punta del pasillo dirigiéndose hacia él — _por favor_ (y los Malfoys nunca piden por favor) _que sólo pase de largo_ — y no ve ninguna puerta ni ningún sitio por donde escapar.

Cuando empieza a barajar la posibilidad de dar la vuelta como si se hubiera olvidado algo y no se note que realmente —realmente— está evitando a Potter, se da cuenta de que solo está a tres metros de distancia y le está mirando como si quisiera atravesarlo.

(Y ahora no puede evitar quedarse quieto y dejar que se acerque y queden a pocos centímetros.)

Draco, con algo parecido al dolor, mira a Potter a los ojos y nota como – _mierda_ – se pierde en su mirada y empieza a hiperventilar – _esto no te está pasando, es otro de tus muchos sueños_ -.

—Malfoy.

Es sólo una palabra – alta y clara, explosiva y _nopuedeser_ se está dirigiendo a él -, pero se tensa.

Draco espera a que hable porque cree que se ha quedado sin voz. Tantos días, tantos putos días, para que ahora porque al maldito Héroe le ha picado, el mundo parece caersele encima.

—Tú...

Aplaudiría su elocuencia, pero Potter acaba de dar un paso más hacia él (y nota su calor) y se ha quedado sin fuerza en los brazos.

(En realidad, cree que se ha convertido en una especie de muñeco estático que no hace más que mirar a Potter porque duda que cualquier otra parte de su cuerpo -menos _esa_ parte, maldita sea- pueda reaccionar.)

Abre la boca en un vago intento de que su voz diga "_detente_" pero se ve interrumpido cuando Potter lo estampa contra la pared y se pega a él y luego se olvida de respirar, pensar o cualquier otra banalidad cuando siente que la respiración de Potter se mezcla con la suya y sus labios están tan enganchados que, en un momento de lucidez, se pregunta por qué coño no se están besando YA.

Piensa en hacerlo él mismo (juntar sus labios del todo y hacer eso que lleva fantaseando durante semanas), pero Potter sujeta sus hombros con las manos evitando cualquier movimiento y le suelta "_Sé que eras tú el de las duchas, el otro día_" y siente lo que le ha dicho con los labios porque tiene los ojos cerrados, sólo oye extraños ruidos y pitidos y sus labios han sentido la vibración de los de Potter al decir eso.

Y no sabe cuánto pasa ni cómo pero al segundo después saborea POR FIN a Potter en su boca y a partir de aquí no se acuerda ni de su nombre, sólo asocia ideas como _calor, profundo, húmedo, asfixia, suave _y _caliente_, porque no ha estado así de caliente en su vida.

Si pudiera, Draco se preguntaría cómo puede ser que las piernas le estén temblando y su boca esté siendo _devorada_ por quién hasta no hacía mucho sólo soltaba insultos para dirigirse a él.

Siente como la lengua de Potter se pasea con ansias por su boca, separándose de vez en cuando para repartir besos carnosos y húmedos por su cara y cuello.

Le besa con dureza, clavando dientes y mezclando salivas. Las manos de Draco tiran del cabello de Potter con fuerza y rabia y lo empujan hacia su cara para prohibirle todo menos que sigan besándose.

Lentamente, siente como Potter baja las manos de sus hombres para pasearlas sus por todo su cuerpo apretando nalgas, acariciando espalda, pellizcando pezones al tiempo que va chocando sus caderas y -se va correr sólo de pensarlo- empuja su erección contra la suya.

* * *

_El siguiente capítulo será el último!! :)_


	5. Necesidades de Autorealización

Aquí viene el último capítulo! :) Es muy cortito, espero que os guste, no estoy muy segura de este final...

**Advertencias**: fluffy xD

* * *

**NECESIDADES DE AUTOREALIZACIÓN**

Draco está estirado en una gran y mullida cama en la Sala de los Menesteres acompañado por Harry.

Acariciando la mata de pelo negro extendido delante de él y delineando con los dedos el contorno de la cara de Harry —ya no Potter—, sonríe.

Después de follar, hablar, follar y volver a hablar mientras follaban, decidieron a la vez con pocas palabras, muchas miradas y sentimientos tan claros que no hacía falta decirlos en voz alta, que querían seguir haciendo eso durante mucho tiempo.

Mientras mira como poco a poco la respiración de Harry empieza a variar y sus ojos se mueven porque está cerca de despertarse, Draco siente que de una vez por todas está completo, **autocumplido**.

Estirado en una gran y mullida cama de la Sala de los Menesteres acompañado por Harry, se siente el rey del mundo y ve, oye, huele y sabe que podría gritarle al mundo que se jodiera, que él ya tiene todo lo que quiere y más.

Porque Draco quiere a Harry Potter y cree que puede llegar a gustarle más que unas pastas suizas, que puede llegar a pensar más en él que en él mismo, que quiere despertarse cada mañana a su lado (como ahora) y tener todo tipo de contacto con él.

Así que, haciéndose el dormido mientras Harry ya está despierto, deja que le acaricie el pelo y delinee con los dedos el contorno de su cara.

**F I N**

* * *


End file.
